Eyes of a Dragon
by totally-awesome-turtle12
Summary: A young girl moves to Paris with her two friends in order to redeem herself. But while she's there, she catches the eye of a young, mysterious, dark-haired boy. He becomes not only infatuated but obsessed with her. Based on the time during Hannibal Rising
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there sexy people

**A/N:**** Hey there sexy people. It's my first Hannibal story, so be nice and don't hate. I do NOT own Hannibal and his sexy goodness. Yeah, and by the by…Nadia's uncle is Inspector Popil…I just don't know his first name. :D **

As Jaelyn, Leo, and I got on the plane to Paris, I felt a smidge of regret. I'm going to be leaving my family because something my horrific step dad did to me, not only once, but multiple times. I tried telling my mom I don't how many times, but she never believed me. I grew sick of trying to tell her, her always getting angry at me about it. So I decided to leave and go live with my uncle in Paris. After all I just turned 18, so I'm basically an adult. Since I shouldn't be alone, Jaelyn and Leo insisted that we all pitch in for a place; I felt a breeze of relief after that. We picked a place right near my uncle's home. Jaelyn and Leo have always been my best friends but we all have totally different personalities. Jaelyn with her African-American back round and a New York attitude that says 'Mess with me and I'll kick your ass good.' And then there was Leo with his blonde as blonde can be hair, and his gay manner. And then me…my short, razor cut hair and bright green eyes to match. Not much to look at seeing how tiny I was. Standing at 5'1 and size 2 waist. You'll probably see right through me.

"Nadia!" As I snapped out of my stance, Jaelyn narrowed her eyes at me, like she'd been calling my name for a really long time.

I just blinked at her and finally said. "Yes Jaelyn? Would you like to say something?"

She pursed her lips, and her eyes went soft. "You don't look so good. Do you feel okay?" Although she needs some adjustments with her approach, she always acted loving toward me.

"I'm all right. Just little tense." Leo grinned at me and gave me a big bear hug lifting me up.

"It will be all right my little Nadia!" He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Put me down you big oaf! You're smothering me!" He gave me another peck on the cheek and finally put me down.

"Stop playing around you two, and let's go sit down in our seats." Jaelyn gave us both a push toward our seats.

I sat in the middle, with Jaelyn to my right and Leo to my left. Finally lifting off after five minutes. Looking to my left at Leo, seeing he was asleep, I sighed. Then I turned towards Jaelyn, reading a magazine. I slumped back in my sit, thinking this was going to be a long flight. Realizing what to do after a couple of minutes, I took out my sketchbook and started to draw little rainbows and hearts. I giggled to myself softly. Getting tired after a little bit I pulled out my rainbow covered blankie. I put my head on Leo's shoulder letting sleep take me over.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I felt shaking on my arm as I groaned, not wanting to be woken up just yet. I opened my eyes, my head still on Leo's shoulder. I smiled up at Leo, getting a smile in return. I heard Jaelyn clear her throat behind me.

"Yeah, what?"

"We're about to land. Get your ass ready." She put her magazine back in her bag.

"Well that was a short flight." I murmured

"Yeah for you two. I was bored as hell the whole fucking time." I grinned innocently at her. She glared at me in return. When we were landing, Leo and I decided to play a game of tennis. I beat instantly because of his girlish ways. Every time I slapped his hand…'ouchaw!' What a girl he was. By now there was practically tears threatening to run down his face. Getting off the plane, I saw my uncle from a distance and I got excited. I haven't seen him since my 16th birthday, and I felt like I was closer to him then any other family member. I ran toward him, Jaelyn and Leo following. As I got closer, I prepared to give him the biggest bear hug I have ever given anybody. And I did. He returned my hug, giving me a warm smile.

"It's been too long Nadia. Hm. Two years, and you're so grown up!" I smiled at him.

"I've missed you Uncle…um I know you've met Jaelyn and Leo at my birthday." He smiled a good-hearted smile at them and nodded.

"Yes of course. Nice to see you two again."

"Hey," They both said at the same time.

"Well, would you like me to assist all three of you to your apartment?" He asked us.

"Yeah, we would like that."

"Thanks man," Jaelyn said putting her bag over her shoulder. Leo grinned eyeing him up and down. I glared at him, until my uncle chimed in.

"Well let's get going shall we?" He cleared his throat. We made our way to Uncle's car having all of us to pile in. He silently drove us to our place, with just Leo going on with totally random things. Right after Uncle found a place to park, he helped us with some of our heavy trunks…much to Leo's enjoyment. Our apartment was on the 3rd floor of the building; 3 bedroom, ½ baths, a kitchen, and a living room…pretty spacey right? Fortunately all of our things were transported over the course of the week. After helping us unpack, and get everything situated, Uncle finally said. "Listen Nadia, I have to go to work for a little bit…why don't the three of you come down about 7, and we'll go have dinner afterwards?"

"Sure. I'll see you at 7 then." I gave him a smile as I put my arms behind my back.

He nodded and began to leave but not after calling out to Jaelyn and Leo. "It was nice seeing you two again."

"Ditto!" Jaelyn yelled from her room. Nadia retreated to her room, and got a towel to go take a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower!" I yelled.

"Thank God!" Jaelyn yelled back.

I rolled my eyes at her and made my way into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me. As I turned on the warm, steaming water I discarded all my clothes. Wetting my hair, I put in my jasmine shampoo and conditioner. Afterwards I began washing my body using lavender wash. I made sure to scrub _very _well. Deciding I was finally done, I grabbed my towel, and dried off my body. I stepped out of the tub, slipping in the process, but thankfully catching myself before my behind touched the floor. "Whew!" I laughed at myself slightly. I opened the door to come face to face with the girly-man…ha! I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want Leo? Oh wait…you want to know if my Uncle is single, well guess what! You'll never know! Ha!"

Leo blushed at this. "No…I um…um I'm wondering if I could use your bathrobe…I'm feeling awfully cold at the moment." Leo began shivering. I looked him up and down, and I pursed my lips.

"Fine… but give it back after your done getting warmed up." I said putting my hands in the air. I walked past him; just have him smack me on the butt. "Ouch!" He grinned at me. I gave him the finger walking towards my room. I decided to wear a bright red baby doll tee, a tight black knee length skirt the splits at the thigh, and black pumps. After putting those on I put on black eye shadow and eyeliner. I began to dry my hair as I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey sexy! Hot date tonight?" I turned around to find Jaelyn wiggling her eyebrows at me. She was wearing dark blue skinny capris and a white tee, with black flats.

"Apparently so do you lover," I told her grinning while licking my lips.

She grinned back at me. "So you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah. Hold on a second," I said finishing up drying my hair. After I was sure it was perfect I grabbed my bag, and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait up guys!" Leo came out of his room while taking off my bathrobe revealing the same clothes he had worn before. I chuckled. We made our way out of the building and on our way to the station my uncle works at.

Standing outside of what we thought was the station Jaelyn said, "Is this it? Okay I'm totally confused." We all stared at the building in confusion. Standing in front of the doors, I felt a push.

"Excuse me." I looked up. The man who said it had a white lab coat on. From what I could tell from his dark sexy hair, his boyish features, and scar on his left cheek, that he must not have been older that 25. As he walked past me, I stole a glance from his very beautiful bright blue eyes, and breathed in sent. He stopped for a second to take a look at me and then he smirked. I felt my knees turn into liquid as he walked away. I felt Jaelyn and Leo look at him and then at me.

"Did you see that guy?" Jaelyn said smiling.

"Yeah! I'd tap that!" Leo said giggling.

"Psh. I don't know what you guys are talking about…haha…ha." I tried to avoid their gaze but failed miserably. "Yes I saw that guy! Let's go find Uncle! I'm starving!" I tried to change the subject and started to skip with Leo through the doors that sex god of a man just walked through. Jaelyn grinned at us and shook her. We made our way to the desk where a very hefty looking lady sat. I put my elbows on her desk and smiled. "Hello there. We are looking for Inspector Popil, can you tell us if you know where he is?"

She smiled warmly at all of us and nodded calling him on her phone. "Okay he said you guys can head on up. It's up those stairs the 4th door on the left." She told us pointing at the stairs. We thanked her and walked up the stairs and searched for the 4th door on the left.

We gave a knock. "C'mon in Nadia!" Jaelyn opened the door, and to my surprise there was my sex god. Talking to my Uncle like they know each other very well. His eyes were locked on mine and he grinned at me. I let my mouth part slightly, and I let out a sigh. Leo wrapped his arms around my shoulders and shook it. I looked at him, to find that he was smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Hello. I was just talking to Hannibal about something."

"Uh huh." I turned my gaze back at my sex god. So…his name was Hannibal.

"This is Dr.Hannibal Lecter." He said gesturing towards that sex god. "This is my niece Nadia, and her two friends, Jaelyn and Leo. They've just moved into the building around the corner." He finally spoke.

"Ah. Is that so? Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet _all_ of you," His accent was thick and very must I say sexy. His eyes never left mine, and I blushed.

"Okay well I'm going to have to finish this conversation with you later on Hannibal." Hannibal nodded.

"I guess we'll just have to. Goodnight Inspector. And goodnight to all of you."

"Yeah goodnight dude." Jaelyn said.

I just nodded while Leo said 'Bye bye!' When he passed us he rubbed his chest against mine and nodded back at me.

"Goodnight _Nadia._" My name slipped off his lips very smoothly, and I wish I could just melt right on the spot.

"Goodnight Doctor," I replied back, blushing harder then before. He walked out of the room turning his head ever so slightly. I turned to find them all staring at me. Leo wiggled his eyebrows. Jaelyn smiled at me, and Uncle looked at me with concern. I cleared my throat and clapped my hands together.

"Let's go shall we? I'm famished!" I tried to change the subject fooling Leo but not Jaelyn or Uncle.

"Okay let's go," Uncle said grabbing his jacket. As we walked out of the building my mind went back to Hannibal. I don't know what it was but something about him seemed monstrous.

**A/N:**** Okay so how was it? Not too bad I hope! Hoped you all enjoyed it! Tell me if I should continue or not…by reviewing! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks cause I'm in Florida with my buddy. Sorry!!**


End file.
